


{7:37 pm}

by jijischerie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader is a couch potato lol, for today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijischerie/pseuds/jijischerie
Summary: Word prompt: gentleTaken from my tumblr
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/You
Kudos: 2





	{7:37 pm}

The tv flashed as scenes changed on the show you weren’t really paying attention to, the volume on low. You’d lounged around all day, lethargically laying on the couch either staring at the television or staring out the large windows. You didn’t even realize it had gotten so late until you heard the front door open and close.

Taeyong soon entered into your peripheral, taking in the state you were in, laying in the same place you’d been when he’d left hours prior. You merely murmured a, “Hey baby,” as greeting.

Taeyong joined you on the couch, lifting and moving your legs so he could sit, and resituating them across his lap.

“Do you feel bad darling?” he asked, massaging your ankle while studying your face for any signs of sickness.

You hummed. “No, ‘m just tired. How was your day?”

Taeyong didn’t say anything, instead removing his hands from your ankle and reaching to gently pull you up by your arms. You folded your legs under you and melted into his embrace, breathing in the smell of him. His fingers scratched gentle up and down your back.

“My day was okay,” he finally said. “Just missed my girl.”


End file.
